Monster Battles
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: In order to find the perfect foe for Godzilla, aliens arrange a tournament featuring such giants as Angurius, Hedorah, Orga, and others. Vote for the winners!
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note: The outcomes of the battles will be based on voting. If you cast a vote, please try to send a private message instead of putting in a review so as to avoid the outcome being obvious. If no votes are cast, then I will decide on my own who wins.**

The Tournament is Prepared

Sixteen monsters were trapped in energy bubbles, held above massive landscapes ranging from a dune infested desert to the ancient ruins of a metropolis city. Among the monsters were the spiked dinosaur Angurius, the reddish-brown Baragon, the plant/animal hybrid Biollante the cyclopean cyborg Gigan, a bidepal dinosaur named Gorosaurus, pollution-spawned Hedorah, Okinawan deity King Seesar, the spider Kumonga, the serpent Manda, the giant machine MechaGodzilla, the insect queen Megagurius, space monster Orga, the pterodactyl Rodan, Space Godzilla, Titanosaurus, and the gliding lizard Varan.

These monsters had been brought here by an unknown race of aliens. They had kidnapped and resurrected sixteen giant city-smashers, a cross-section of destructive forces ranging from large leftovers from the dinosaurs, mythical beasts, and man-made creations that had gone awry.

Several alien species sought to conquer earth by mind-controlling large numbers of monsters, but these ones had a different plan. In all previous attempts to conquer earth, the one thing that always decisively defeated all hopes of taking the blue and green planet was Godzilla, who was proclaimed the King of the Monsters. To conquer earth, a monster was needed to defeat the lizard.

These aliens only wanted one single monster, not wanting to take the risk of losing just because there was an uncoordinated rabble of beasts getting in each other's way as they all tried to fulfill the same objective. The aliens needed a single powerful monster that could go through the other monsters in a one-day battle royale. The winner of the battle (and the only living survivor) would be used against Godzilla with assistance from intelligently-manned spaceships.

The arenas were prepared, and the organizer of the tournament grinned as Angurius and Baragon were freed on a cliff-strewn plain. "Let the games begin."

**Cast your vote: Angurius or Baragon!**


	2. Angurius vs Baragon

Angurius vs. Baragon

Bombarded with aggression-inducing rays, Angurius snarled at the reddish-brown Baragon, displaying the spike son his tail and head. Baragon responded by flapping his large ears and uttering a primal scream of challenge. The aliens had gone about predicting the outcomes of the first round matches, and could not draw a definite conclusion from these two great beasts.

Angurius was larger than Baragon and was protected by a cluster of spikes that covered his back. The areas of attack on his neck were cut in half by his crown of horns, and his tail was equally equipped to thrash lines in enemy skin. For all these defenses, he did not have a complete advantage over Baragon.

Baragon had an impressive horn on his nose, but his main weapons were his amazing agility and the lighting he could spew from his mouth. His best strategy for victory was to put distance between Angurius and himself with his speed while hitting him with lightning from his mouth.

The battleground was a large area of land with monstrous cliffs jutting out and dwarfing the massive creatures below them. This worked to Baragon's advantage.

Angurius and Baragon traded roars and then ran towards each other, picking up speed as they neared a messy collision. But at the last second Baragon leapt over Angurius and landed on all fours while his spiky enemy slid on the ground and lost balance. Much to Baragon's dismay, Angurius fell on his stomach instead of flipping over and exposing his much weaker belly. Baragon demonstrated is displeasure with a flurry of lightning blasts, causing Angurius to cry out in pain.

Not waiting for his lightning to recharge, Baragon charged towards his fellow saurian, coming very close to him. Angurius lashed out with his tail, but Baragon took a few steps back to avoid it. The floppy-eared monster came close again and taunted his foe with his howls. Frustrated and angered, Angurius let out his familiar bellow and lunged at Baragon, hitting dusty ground as his opponent dodged and ran up a Cliffside, flipping over and landing right in front of him. The momentum of his movements caused Baragon to slide across the ground, using his horn to dig a large furrow.

An expert burrower, Baragon went under Angurius and caused the spiky kaiju to fall through the earth. Baragon emerged close by and unleashed a blast of lightning, which danced off of his enemy's spiky carapace. Baragon turned the focus of his blast onto the cliff nearest Angurius, sending tons of earth and stone crumbling just yards within the near-trapped monster dino. Baragon was quick on his feet, rushing to the pile of the blasted cliff remnants and sweeping them over Angurius.

The spiky super-dino growled. He was tired of missing his opponent and being hit from all sides. His eyes seemed to glow blue as he snarled and flailed, knocking the chunks of earth that were covering him all around. Baragon's eyes closed as the dirt hit his face and his concentration was jumbled. Angurius flipped onto his feet and shook himself, sending the dirt flying from between his spikes. As his shorter enemy regained his bearings, he leaped at him, biting on one of his large ears.

Baragon screamed in pain as sharp teeth jutted through his left ear. He slashed at Angurius, but the blow didn't do much. The larger dinosaur pushed Baragon with his front legs while pulling with his head. Baragon's roars of pain were getting close to squeals as his ear was beginning to be torn apart. In one a desperate bid for freedom he used all of his strength to pull back. This lifted his opponent into the air and sent him crashing onto his back. Baragon too was now on his back, but the arms that were pushing his body were there no longer.

The floppy-eared dinosaur, with less strain on his body, was able to send out blast of lightning. Angurius let go of his ear, howling once more in agony. Baragon rolled onto his feet and leaped onto one of the remaining cliffs. In less than a second he was once again jumping off towards his enemy, but he had a surprise waiting.

Angurius too had been quick, and was now rolling in Baragon's direction as a spiked ball! In an instant the two smashed into each other, with Baragon caught on Angurius's carapace. The lightning-armed lizard continually howled as its body was continually stabbed. With a larger body and more momentum, Angurius was literally rolling his enemy to death.

The two rammed into a cliff, with Baragon letting out one last cry of pain. Pulling his back out of Baragon, Angurius roared in victory and then proceeded to eat his crushed and deceased foe.

Angurius wins: 3-1

From their viewing station, the aliens discussed the final results.

"The two were well-matched," said one.

"Yes, but Angurius will be outmatched by whoever wins the next match," stated the organizer."

The main screen switched to a bizarre alien forest with titanic vegetation and two monstrous temples. Appearing on this landscape were Biollante and Gigan.

**Cast your vote: Biollante or Gigan!**


	3. Biollante vs Gigan

Biollante vs. Gigan

Gigan was part mechanical, but he still had some of the most character of any of the kaiju. It was no wonder then that he seemed to look up in surprised awe at the titanic bulk of Biollante, a five-hundred foot tall beast comprised of the DNA of Godzilla, a human female, and a rose.

With a bizarre forest surrounding her, Biollante seemed to have all the cards in her favor. Aside from her mass, she had nearly half a hundred tendrils and the regenerative properties to replace any that were cut off, although they would not grow back immediately. Her head featured a large crocodilian mouth which could probably swallow smaller monsters whole. Out of this mouth could come a searing yellow beam.

Gigan was definitely shorter and thinner, but he still had some advantages. Biollante could move forward, but at a tremendously slow pace. Gigan was sleeker and faster. Above his one red eye was a laser beam emplacement. He had three wings, two of which gave him flight. The third could use sunlight to power his beam, and though the forest blocked out the required solar power, there were weird, throbbing, purple and green lights which seemed to work just as well.

Gigan's hands were essentially morphing weapons. His left hand had the appearance of a machine gun, but could be split into dual chainsaws. His right served as a sword which could open up like a flower, revealing a gravity blaster. Running up his chest was another chainsaw and hidden under his blue skin were slits with a limited number of razor-blades to fire off at sizeable opponents.

Biollante screeched and lashed out with a third of her tendrils. Some wrapped around Gigan's limbs while others used mouths at the ends to snap at his skin. The one-eyed cyborg uttered his own screech and stabbed through the head of one tendril with his sword. He turned on the chainsaw on his chest, cutting one tendril that had wound around his body.

Gigan converted his left hand into dual chainsaws and ferociously attacked the other appendages twisting around his expertly crafted body. Biollante gurgled in disgust and withdrew her tendrils, many of them missing their heads. Gigan charged up a laser blast and unleashed it. Biollante received a jolt of pain, but remained completely unmoved. She responded with her own beam.

The yellow emanation from her mouth covered nearly the entire body of Gigan, and the cyborg shrieked as he felt an overall burning sensation. In one quick move, Two of Biollante's larger tendrils flew at Gigan's legs, grabbing them and pulling his legs out from beneath him. The alien creation screeched as he was lifted into the sky and whacked into the oversized trees around him.

Gigan tried to aim his sharp arms at the tendrils, but he was being thrown around too fast. Viciously and mercilessly, Biollante battered her enemy, throwing him against hard rocky formation, thick trees, and into the muddy ground. Gigan could find no opening to react. Everything was a total blur. Sparks flew from his mechanical parts and he began to fear that his one eye should short-circuit or be impaled on one of the needle-sharp plants on the battleground.

Finally Biollante loosened her hold, watching as Gigan hurled through the air and descended, smashing through smaller vegetation and finding half his body embedded in mud. Biollante fired her yellow beam again, hoping to immolate her foe. The mud began to boil under the searing heat and Gigan shrieked. He needed to put all his effort into one counter-attack before he was burned or crushed to death.

Fighting against the pain, the cyclopean cyborg pushed himself up and converted his hands into his longer-ranged weapons. He fired off his gravity beam at dark yellow light enveloping him, cooling it down and causing it to lose direction. Biollante's eyes widened in surprise as her beam began to dissipate. She decided to increase its intensity and fight against the gravity, but she was suddenly pelted by large machine-gun rounds which ripped little holes and lines in her massive body.

Gigan refused to slow down for a moment, fearing what might happen. He managed to fire off another forehead laser blast and then unleashed his razorblades, using the targeting systems embedded in his half-biological brain. Half of the blades ripped through one of Biollante's biggest tendrils, almost completely severing it from her body. The other half entered her mouth, lodging in the back of her throat. One of the bizarre beast's largest teeth was sliced in half, creating more chaos in her mouth.

Biollante felt the tide turning against her and she herself had to quickly formulate a counter-attack. Here eyes reddened as she uprooted herself from the ground. Her stronger tendrils were sued to lift herself off the ground. Her spear-tendrils shot forward, many of them being blasted by Gigan's machine gun or tangled up by his gravity beam. Three got through and knifed into the alien creation's blue legs, throwing off his ranged offensive.

The entire earth seemed to shake as Biollante moved toward her enemy firing her sappy yellow beam and throwing more tendrils at her enemy. Once again Gigan was suing his bladed weapons to fight off a swarm of biting mouths and spears. He had to get away from the tangle of lengthy tendrils before Biollante got to him and crushed him with her mass.

Slicing the most persistent tendrils, Gigan madly flapped his wings and took flight. Biollante looked up at her foe, angered that he had escaped her bulk. Gigan dodged another blast of the searing yellow beam and backed up against one of the bright purple lights, which turned out to be coming from the home of weird jelly-like spiders. He reveled in the energy that entered through his middle wing, but also knew that too much time spent here would result in either being hit by Biollante's ray or getting overpowered and exploding.

Biollante indeed tried to hit him with her beam while he was energizing, but in a lucky accident a large multi-colored bird happened to fly into the path of the weapon, screaming as its feathers were covered in hot sap. The bird crashed to the ground and a frustrated Biollante feared her beam again. Gigan had finished his work and flew over the beam, unleashing an awesome purple ray from his forehead. What happened next was spectacular.

The purple ray sent its master flying backwards due to its immense power. The energy hit Biollante in her chest and surrounded her body. The rose/human/Godzilla clone uttered a large shriek of pain prior to her massive bulk exploding. A large blinding burst of light covered the forest, sending its wildlife scattering in fear. Gigan lay in a muddy bog, stunned.

The alien observers were disappointed.

"Biollante would have won if not for that bird. I believe the weaker combatant has ended up the winner."

"Very unfortunate, but with a few modifications Gigan would should prove stronger and more able to destroy Godzilla."

"Hush," said the organizer of the tournament. "Gorosaurus and Hedorah are preparing to battle."

**Cast your vote: Gorosaurus or Hedorah!**


	4. Gorosaurus vs Hedorah

Gorosaurus vs. Hedorah

A slight miscalculation in the teleportation caused Hedorah to fall to the island ground rather than simply be teleported on his feet (if he really had any). The pollution-spawned monster shook himself to get his bearings and then scanned the island with his bulbous red eyes. Hedorah was not really just a tower of slime, smog, and other unpleasant properties. In fact, his bottom could split into two or more legs to propel himself forward at a decent pace. He also always had two large arms to help him steady anything that he might drink smog out of.

Hedorah and his enemy, Gorosaurus, were mismatched. The former could excrete large flows of mud, fire odd red lasers from his head, and in flying form could cause enemy monsters to choke and trees and buildings to wither away. Gorosaurus, a shorter beast, had no super-powers. He had only his animalistic savagery and his kangaroo kick. If he was to defeat Hedorah, he would need to utilize his athletic capabilities to their fullest.

Hedorah started the battle, emitting his bizarre cackling gurgle and firing his red beams at Gorosaurus. The dinosaur leapt clear of the rays and immediately took advantage of the island's large rocks. He quickly spun around, batting an oversized boulder with his tail and sending it into Hedorah's body. The smog monster gurgled as the rock went through his body, splattering some of his parts onto the island ground.

Angered, the mass of pollution lumbered forward, absorbing some of his lost pieces and firing his rays again. The rays only nicked Gorosaurus, but this was enough to give him a searing shock and produce a cry of pain. Gorosaurus charged towards his oncoming enemy and performed a tremendous leap, using his tail for stability. Hedorah swatted at the bipedal reptile with his right arm, but missed completely. Gorosaurus booted him in the head while passing over and after a somersault landed safely on his feet.

The dinosaur turned, expecting Hedorah to have fallen onto his face. Instead he found a massive smelly arm flung right into his face. The saurian giant howled as he fell onto his side. He tried to get up as quick as he could, but Hedorah stepped down hard on him with a foot. Gorosaurus began to struggle ceaselessly, knowing that Hedorah probably had some disgusting surprise waiting for him.

Indeed, flows of filthy mud began to ooze out of crevasses in Hedorah's uneven hide. If the mud got to Gorosaurus, he would be bogged down and unable to get up as his larger enemy crushed him. In one last desperate bid, he latched onto Hedorah's leg with his large jaws. Using as much strength as he could, he pulled and teared at the limb. He could feel some mud dripping on his scaly hide and this gave him a boost of desperation which resulted in Hedorah's leg being torn off.

Gorosaurus rolled away and stood on his feet, spitting out the foul-tasting chunk in his mouth and puking. The red eyes of Hedorah began to increase in size and intensity as he gurgled in anger. He began to move towards Gorosaurus again and the dinosaur was willing to also repeat his earlier charge. But this time, instead of sailing over the smog monster's head, Gorosaurus kangaroo-kicked him in hi left eye, he clawed feet smashing into the red and black pupil and smashing it into a gross pulp. Leaping off his larger foe, Gorosaurus roared in triumph. Hedorah began to sound some shrieks, with just a faint hint of his normal cackling and gurgling being heard.

Hedorah decided that a land battle would take too long. Gorosaurus had too much fighting spirit to be easily overwhelmed. Hunkering down, his body underwent a startling transformation. He was suddenly flatter and wider, and his left eye was beginning to regenerate. Now more saucer-like, he took to the air, propelled by smog and dangerous gasses.

Gorosaurus looked at him in mute surprise. The propulsion that Hedorah was using was causing the trees and other vegetation on the island to crumple up in decay. A closer look would reveal that the various small animals were beginning to shrivel up into weird colors or melt down to their bones. Hedorah made a sharp turn and flew right over Gorosaurus.

The dinosaur began to feel a pain in his throat, and he staggered about, trying to clutch at his throat with his comparatively short arms. He coughed up some blood, but refused to fall. Annoyed, Hedorah made a one-eighty turn and passed over the agile reptile again. This time Gorosaurus began the froth at the mouth. His eyes turned inwards. His skin began to display dark splotches of brown, purple, and black. Within a few seconds he fell onto the ground, a still body with foam and blood pouring out of its mouth.

Hedorah began to wonder why he didn't think of flying over Gorosaurus earlier. Maybe it was because he remembered how even his trail of smog couldn't kill Godzilla, but that was a far more powerful beast than Gorosaurus.

The aliens were delighted at the sight of Gorosaurus' corpse. "Hedorah would indeed be a very powerful enemy for Godzilla, especially if we fed him more pollution."

"Who's fighting next" queried one of the main military officers.

"King Seesar and Kumonga," replied the organizer of the tournament. "They also will be fighting on an island, only there will be caves and tunnels. It will be interesting how they use them.

**Cast Your Vote: King Seesar or Kumonga!**


	5. King Seesar vs Kumonga

King Seesar vs. Kumonga

King Seesar let out a ferocious roar as soon as eh arrived at the battle site. He was awake, and strangely had a sudden desire to destroy whoever was facing him. That "whoever" was the giant spider Kumonga, a creepy crawler known for his powerful webs and spikes. Seesar was short in comparison to many other kaiju beasts, and was not too much bulkier than the spider, although his hands and the ease with which he switched from a biped to quadruped stance could give him the edge. He was a giant who slumbered in a cave on Okinawa Island, called out when needed. He had no ranged weapons, but plenty of fighting spirit and his claws and teeth. He could deflect opposing rays and beams at their sources, but that ability wouldn't mean much against a gargantuan arachnid relying on "normal" weapons.

Seesar charged towards Kumonga, who quickly darted into a nearby tunnel. Seesar almost slid off a large cliff overlooking the ocean, having missed his target. But he slowed himself down with his claws and quickly rushed for the tunnel his enemy had run into. No sooner had the god-beast entered it when Kumonga emerged from behind and hit him in the rear end with a well-aimed spike. The mighty King Seesar yelped and ran in pain rather than pursuit, with Kumonga jumping up and down in mischievous glee. He could be pretty emotive for a spider.

Kumonga went back to the hole which he had used to surprise King Seesar, making sure his furry foe wasn't coming out of it, and descended, quickly scuttling down one of three available paths as soon as he gained footing. For a few minutes both monsters went through the tunnels looking for each other. Kumonga managed to memorize the various passageways and intersections, while Seesar got himself lost at a couple of moments. The hairy beast figured that he had had enough of the winding, twisting tunnels and stood still, his large floppy ears rising.

At last he could hear a lot of light stepping. It sounded like a whole army was walking quietly through the cavernous stone hallways. It had to be Kumonga rushing along on his eight legs. Seesar went into battle mode and rammed into a weaker portion of the tunnel wall. When he broke through he was on top of Kumonga, pounding on his body with his hands and tearing at the end of one of the arachnid's appendages.

Kumonga screeched and pounded back with his seven free limbs. But Seesar ripped off the lower segment of his second right leg and dug one set of claws into his thorax. Kumonga realized that the battle could end soon with him dead. He used his two back right legs to bat away at King Seesar's eyes, increasing the intensity of each strike. This caused Seesar's grip to loosen and the spider dashed forward, avoiding an attempt to smack him by his mammalian foe.

Turning quickly, Kumonga fired off two spikes. One embedded in Seesar's right hand and the other in his chest. Howling, the Okinawan beast stalled as he pulled out the spikes. Kumonga took advantage webbed up the tunnel behind Seesar. He spread a couple of layers over his enemy to further slow him down and webbed up the hole through which the other combatant had come at him. He then put some webbing between him and Seesar.

Kumonga thickened the wall of webbing and then quickly darted up a hole and into a slowly descending tunnel into the passage that Seesar was originally in, spreading more webbing over there at the hole. After a few more complicated turns, he was at the first place where he had shot his hardening silk. He predicted that Seesar would give up on the other two barricades and break through this one. Indeed, his prediction came out correct and he fired off his spikes when the furry god-beast began to rip through.

Seesar was _really_ mad. First he had been nailed in the behind. Then he had gotten lost in these accursed tunnels. Later on he seemed to have Kumonga at his mercy, but suddenly the arachnid had broken free and sent sharp weapons through his hand and into his chest. As this happened he had found himself covered with webbing and cut off at two points by thick walls of the same thing. Now he was breaking through a third such barrier, all the time being hit with spikes. But he knew that Kumonga couldn't keep them coming forever. He would probably dart away and the whole fiasco would be repeated.

The beast's eyes reddened and he gave out one of his loudest roars, probably about as loud as when he drove Japanese invaders off of Okinawa centuries ago. He ran forward, ignoring the pain that arose from several spots where spikes were sticking into him. Kumonga began to slowly move backwards, having run out of spikes, and shot forth a hail of silken webbing. It did little to slow down his speeding enemy and he made a mad rush towards one of the various exits. He shot up out of it, followed closely by Seesar.

The King of Okinawa leaped forward, propelled by his powerful legs. He landed right on top of the spider, filled by an incredible bloodlust. He clawed and teared at Kumonga with his hands and teeth, also dishing out a couple of powerful smacks. Within minutes, the struggling arachnid was dead, with deep gashes in this thorax, one gouged eyeball, and three legs ripped at various junctions.

The alien observers were fascinated. "His spirit would do well against Godzilla if he was given more power," said one of the military officers."

"He won't be as good as my machine!" boasted a scientist who had recently entered the room.

"What are you doing here, professor?" asked one of the younger officers.

"I'm here to watch my own updated version of MechaGodzilla thrash Manda. Now sit back and enjoy the massacre."

**Cast Your Vote: Manda or MechaGodzilla!**


	6. Manda vs MechaGodzilla

Manda vs. MechaGodzilla

On a planet similar to earth, two giants emerged on a shoreline. Along the coast were two energy refineries, from which the inhabitants scurried to gaze at the newcomers. One of the giants was the new MechaGodzilla. It was a little taller than Godzilla, perhaps by only ten to twenty feet. It had a sleek metal body made to look like Godzilla's, only the head was more angular.

MechaGodzilla was armed to the teeth, with a limited amount of missile fingers, maser eyes, a maser mouth beam, a hidden maser chest cannon, a few missiles in its knees and toes, a hidden stinger in the tail, hidden arm blades, thrusters used for flight, and shoulder cannons. It was a menacing machine, and its alien creator boasted continually in the viewing room of its invincibility.

While MechaGodzilla impressively glistened in the sun, its enemy, the giant sea serpent Manda, looked inferior since he was practically lying on the ground. The serpent had comparatively tiny fins and four tiny webbed feet for a little extra power for swimming. He had no ranged weapons save for his own body, which measured twice as long as MechaGodzilla's height. If he utilized his speed properly, he might be able to overpower his metallic foe.

At the start of the battle MechaGodzilla fired its eye beams at Manda, who quickly dodged and slithered his way at his enemy. He needed to take the offensive position. Manda ignored the pain as a finger missile blasted off some off his scales and he seemed to shoot out at his enemy, winding himself around its shoulders, neck, waist, and mouth.

Manda tightened his grip, but was frustrated to find that MechaGodzilla was not gasping for breath or clutching at its throat. He also discovered that his powerful bites could not cut through the metal skin. He realized that what he was facing was not biological and shifted the focus of his attack to the lower portion of the body.

In a powerful move of serpentine muscles, Manda encircled the legs of its enemy and tripped it over. MechaGodzilla reacted quickly, activating its thrusters and saving itself from a hard fall. Manda had already leapt off of the mechanized Godzilla and growled in disappointment. Mecha Godzilla landed on the opposite end of the coastline, squishing some of the native observers and sending the others running in panic. It opened its chest cannon and fired off all of its maser weapons, sending Manda flying through the air and onto one o the two refineries.

In the ensuing explosion Manda almost screeched as he was engulfed in flames. He darted quickly into the water, regaining his senses and thinking of how to outwit and destroy its opponent. MechaGodzilla fired its mouth beam at the water, causing copious amounts of steam to rise. Manda went as fast as he could, avoiding the now-steaming waters.

Manda's eyes narrowed in determined hatred and he sped to the other end of the coastline at top speed. MechaGodzilla was meanwhile using its computer banks to predict where its foe would emerge. Manda shot out in front of him and the bionic lizard fired off one of its shoulder cannons. Manda performed an amazing twist, dodging the missile and looping around MechaGodzilla's body.

The gargantuan serpent pulled hard and went into the water, startling MechaGodzilla's creator as the machine was pulled along into the shallower waters of the sea. Manda continued pulling until there was five hundred feet of water below it. He was in _his_ element now and began to whirl around his enemy, spinning the machine around and messing with its bearings. He then bit hard on one of the shoulder cannons, wrenching it off in one powerful move.

MechaGodzilla fought back hard, whacking at its enemy and blasting a knee missile into Manda's lengthy body at point-blank range. Realizing that Manda could pull it down to depths of potentially dangerous levels of high pressure, MechaGodzilla activated its thrusters, which turned out to work just fine underwater. Manda saw the billowing clouds of water underneath the thrusters and wrenched one of the thrusters off, sending electrical jolts into his mouth. MechaGodzilla continued to punch away at its foe and injected its tail stinger into the reptile.

The bionic monster, despite having only one thruster, was able to launch itself out of the waters and into the air, pulling Manda along with it. The two giants landed hard on the remaining refinery, causing another massive explosion. One of MechaGodzilla's eyes went dead and Manda completely disentangled himself from the machine, escaping the unbearable heat.

MechaGodzilla stood up, with several nasty scratches on skin that was touted to be impossible to penetrate. Seemingly reflecting the anger of its creator, MechaGodzilla went all-out with its ranged weapons, sending missile after maser beam after missile after maser beam into Manda's body. The large serpent had reacted too slowly this time, and he opened his mouth in a near-silent scream as his body was blasted apart. In a short time the magnificent creature was a heavily mutilated carcass.

Back at the viewing room MechaGodzilla's creator was gloating. But this was not to last long.

"Looks like MechaGodzilla wasn't so invincible after all," sneered one of the military officers.

"Shut up!" yelled the scientist. Manda just had dumb luck!"

"Power isn't everything," stated the organizer. "A clever beast like Manda can always find ways to destroy more powerful enemies. Now look at this ashen world. Megagurius and Orga have just had their battle prepared."

**Cast your vote: Megagurius or Orga!**


	7. Megagurius vs Orga

Sorry that it took so long to write this, but I had a few big things during the summer and then I forgot about the story while I was unwinding. I hope the following battle is entertaining enough to make up for the long delay.

Megagurius vs. Orga

The landscape was ashen, with rubble and half-decayed buildings strewn everywhere. The sky was full of orange, red, and yellow, and smoke rose from some large rocky mountains. They weren't volcanoes, but they were still intimidating.

The giant dragonfly Megagurius found herself perched on a cliff. Across the destroyed wasteland was a large bizarre bipedal monster. It was Orga, an alien creation (or perhaps the alien in a new form), and he was armed with large hands and a shoulder cannon above his right arm. He definitely had the advantage in bulk, but Megagurius was far faster, and could deliver hit-and-run attacks with her stinger tail. If Orga fired a blast at her, she could transform it into her own beam, fired via her stinger.

Megagurius began to flap her majestic wings and lifted off. She immediately zeroed in on Orga's head, planning to stab it with her tail. But her blow was deflected by one of the alien's massive hands. She screeched and in no time at all was making another run for her enemy's head. Orga saw her in his peripheral vision and tried to duck. He was a tad late and a tiny cut was sliced along the back.

Orga prepared for the next strike, which indeed came. He swatted at the massive dragonfly and hit air. Megagurius had avoided his counter-attack, but at least she hadn't made contact with her stinger. Orga charged up his shoulder cannon and let loose. The beam was fired too slowly and Megagurius easily evaded him once again.

For the next few minutes the battle continued to yield no definite results. Orga fired his shoulder cannon and swatted away, never hitting his foe. However, Megagurius herself could never get in close enough to do any serious damage. She decided on the risky course of letting the beam get close enough for absorption.

She nearly hit Orga in the head again and saw him charge up his beam. The cannon fired off and Megagurius barely dodged it. In a few seconds she had the desired energy ready in her tail and she flew a few flaps backwards, still facing her extraterrestrial enemy. She fired her blast and hit Orga. The large monstrosity was surprised to see his opponent counter with her own energy blast and he stumbled to his knees, a burn mark on his left shoulder.

Megagurius swooped in for the kill. Orga was downer, and now she could drain his energy wither powerful tail. But she came in with too much confidence and self-assurance. Orga swiped at her and connected, sending her crashing through the decrepit remains of a skyscraper.

The large dragonfly was lucky that it was not a laser blast which had hit her. She could dodge them easily, but if hit by one, she was hit hard. She crawled a little bit and then took to the air again, going back to the cliff that she had started on. She screeched a challenge to Orga, who replied with his beam. Megagurius lifted off as the cliff crumbled from the beam's impact.

Absorbing some energy, she fired off her tail canon again, hitting Orga in the body and causing him to slide back a little. The two then repeated their earlier form of battling dodging each other and missing with their ranged attacks. More indecisive results. This fight was going on forever.

Orga grabbed a chunk of earth with his right hand and charged up his cannon. He had a new plan which he hoped would bring this battle to the end (with him as the victor, of course). He threw the earth and Megagurius instinctively dodged…right into the path of his laser beam. Megagurius almost lit up in flames and shrieked in pain as she spiraled to the ground, sending up walls of ashes on impact.

Orga plodded towards his downed insectoid foe. He could hit her with his shoulder cannon, but he wanted to rip her apart with his bare hands in return for all the misses he had. It was a bad idea. Once he was close enough, Megagurius lashed out with her stinger, sticking it into the lumbering alien's foot.

Orga howled as some of his energy seeped into the monster dragonfly and rejuvenated her. He brought down his large hands, but Megagurius hopped out of the way, managing to keep her tail latched to his foot. Orga went for her again and this time she disconnected, leaving a bloodied foot.

The dragonfly queen prepared to put almost all her energy into one awesome blast. Orga could sense what she was up to and knew that with his hurt foot it would be impossible to avoid the imminent attack. He charged up his shoulder cannon. This moment would see which monster won.

Megagurius' stinger began to thrum and glow. Yellow energy swirled in Orga's cannon. If Megagurius got her blast off first, she would win. If Orga did, he would knock his now fiercely hated foe out of the sky and then finish her off at range.

Both beams seemed to go off simultaneously. Would the beams collide? As it turned out, Orga had managed to get his beam off first. Megagurius was hurled back, and her own ranged laser turned up into the sky instead of down at Orga. Once again she was down on the ground.

Orga immediately fired several blasts at her, rejoicing in her unearthly shrieks as her body was blasted apart. In minutes Orga stood triumphant and let out a roar of victory. In the viewing center, some of the aliens complained about the battle.

"What a long bore. It's like watching a movie about me spending an hour trying to sway down a fly."

"You may be disappointed again," said the organizer of the tournament. "We may have a similar battle."

**Cast your vote: Rodan or Space Godzilla!**


	8. Rodan vs Space Godzilla

Rodan vs. Space Godzilla

A simple valley surrounded by mountain peaks was the chosen location for the next battle. Standing in the center was the odd creature Space Godzilla. The bizarre thing had crystal spikes all along his back, with a horn on top of his head, extra spikes on his tail, and one massive crystal on each shoulder He was a purplish-blue, with a red belly. His powers were incredible. He could lift objects with a levitation beam, blast away with an incredible array of orange rays from his mouth, and deflect unfriendly energy weapons with a special shield. If he had one weakness, it was that his unnatural powers relied heavily on his shoulder crystals, and if an opponent managed to destroy them, he would have to resort to simple brute strength.

Teleported onto the edge of the valley was the giant Pterosaur Rodan, a red-skinned winged giant with a pair of fearsome horns and beak that looked like it could slice into rock. Rodan had speed and the power of flight, but in energy weapons he was clearly outmatched. All he had was a powerful uranium beam, and while it was very effective, it would have trouble against Space Godzilla's energy shield. Rodan

Rodan took to the air, emitting his battle roar as he rushed his foe. Space Godzilla let loose with a volley of orange rays. The energy sizzled along Rodan's scaly body, garnering some cries of pain. The super-dactyl made a sharp turn to evade the rays and landed behind a rock outcropping, hoping to regain his senses. Space Godzilla gave him little time, blasting away Rodan's cover with the same power.

The massive pterosaur took to the sky again, barely dodging more of the orange energy. He turned to face Space Godzilla and fired off his uranium beam. The half-Godzilla clone formed a shield, rendering the beam useless. Rodan aimed lower, but was met with the same result. Roaring in anger, the winged monster attempted to circle around his seemingly invincible foe, but was once again enveloped in rays.

The majestic winged beast crashed to the ground, causing the earth to shake. Space Godzilla quickly followed up with another volley, etching some nasty burn marks on Rodan's body. As the pterosaur roared in excruciating pain, the extraterrestrial monstrosity emitted a green beam, catching an oversized boulder with it. Using of telekinesis, he lifted the large rock and steadily moved it over his powerless enemy.

Rodan looked up to see impending doom. The boulder was going to crash into him and render him unable to fight back. Instinctively, he let loose with his uranium beam and shattered the boulder. Only "small" rocks fell on him. Hissing, he gathered his strength and flew out of the hole. Space Godzilla smiled wickedly, enjoying the slow obliteration of his chosen foe.

But the villain was overconfident. Little did he know that Rodan was capable of super-sonic flight, and before he knew it the winged thing was fast coming upon him. He attempted to slap Rodan away, but he proved to be just a little too slow. Rodan stopped dead in his tracks as his beak stabbed right into Space Godzilla's left eye. Howling, the evil Godzilla clone punched out his counter-attacking enemy, dislodging him from his face.

As Rodan was knocked backwards, red blood with a yellowish tint gushed out of Space Godzilla's eye socket. He could still see with his right eye, but now Rodan might just be able to pull off a fatal attack from the left before the alien's regenerative powers took effect.

Space Godzilla searched for his airborne enemy and found him perched on a peak, cackling with delight at his successful assault. The crystal-humped monster sneered and shot his beams again. Rodan easily avoided them, continuing his laughing. The fire-and-miss game continued and it looked like it was going to be a repeat of Megagurius and Orga's battle. But Space Godzilla had one trick that Orga lacked: flight.

Space Godzilla's body seemed to transform as he turned into his flying form. He realized another advantage as he pursued his foe over the ring of mountains. Rodan could break the sound barrier, but Space Godzilla could go through the solar system in a few days. As the two flying beasts found themselves soaring above a purple beach inhabited by six-legged snake-like mammals, the larger seemingly crystal-infested one closed in on the super-dactyl within seconds.

Rodan tried to lose his larger opponent by making a sharp turn, but was too comparatively slow, resulting in Space Godzilla ramming into him. The pterosaur screeched as he whirled out of control and smashed into the beach, raising misty purple clouds. The alien mammals rushed for the winged reptile and swarmed over his body, starting to bite at him. They now had a super-sized meal as their prisoner.

But in truth, Rodan was far from beaten. He began to writhe, snapping some of the hungry animals in half with his beak. Space Godzilla, wanting to capitalize on his downed enemy, fired another barrage of orange rays, hitting Rodan hard, but also killing or scattering the rest of the mammalian swarm.

Space Godzilla descended on his prey, turning so that his crystal back would ram and perhaps stab into Rodan. The super-dactyl screamed on impact. Space Godzilla stood up and marched out of the hole he had made, smiling. Rodan was dead, and his left eye was in the last stage of regeneration. In the viewing room, the aliens smiled. Here was a worthy opponent for Godzilla!

"Prepare Titanosaurus and Varan!" commanded the organizer.

"Wait! There's a high burst of nuclear energy coming from where Rodan was smashed! There was a deposit hidden under the beach!"

Rodan emerged from his grave, his wounds healed. As with many nuclear monsters, a high level of radiation induced a short spurt of unbelievable power. The gigantic pterosaur unleashed a particularly monstrous uranium beam.

Space Godzilla, having turned around in surprise by now, put up a shield, but the beam pushed through it and collided with his left crystal hump, shattering it in an incredible explosion. Space Godzilla screamed and fell backwards. Rodan took to the air as nuclear energy danced around his body. Holding his wings to his sides, he dive-bombed at the other crystal hump, shattering that as well.

Space Godzilla was scared and shocked. How could this happen? Rodan felt the power surge leaving him and dive-bombed again, knifing through his extraterrestrial foe's body. Space Godzilla's life ebbed from him. Rodan landed on a large rock and entered into a victory dance.

Some of the aliens hissed and booed. The more powerful monster had lost thanks to unintended circumstances. The organizer was calm, however, and ordered the last battle of the lengthy first round to begin.

**Cast your vote: Titanosaurus or Varan!**


	9. A Note To My Readers

A Note To My Readers

I have been accused of ignoring the votes for the battles and making only the monsters I want to win win. However, the confusion is understandable, as I will explain.

1. Three reviewers claimed that Manda had defeated MechaGodzilla despite the latter getting much more votes. In fact, MechaGodzilla DID win (excerpt: "The large serpent had reacted too slowly this time, and he opened his mouth in a near-silent scream as his body was blasted apart. In a short time the magnificent creature was a heavily mutilated carcass"). I'm guessing that the scientist's anger over MechaGodzilla sustaining damage and the snotty remarks made by the soldiers confused some readers.

2. Going by the reviews, Space Godzilla obviously won (4-2). However, in the first chapter I asked readers to cast their votes in private messages (many opted to put them in the reviews instead). In reality, Rodan had two votes through private messages, resulting in a tie (4-4). Hedorah, MechaGodzilla, and Orga had already won mainly due to being more powerful than their opponents, so I decided to let the underdog (Rodan) win.

But as it turns out, I miscounted! I'm going to rewrite the ending to Rodan vs. Space Godzilla because I missed one vote which gives the space monster a 5-4 victory! (my bad) To further clear up confusion, here is a list of the finished battles and the results with the private message votes shown. (victor's votes-loser's votes-indecisive votes)

Angurius defeats Baragon 3-1

Gigan defeats Biollante 3-1

Hedorah defeats Gorosaurus 4-0

King Seesar defeats Kumonga 4-1-0

MechaGodzilla defeats Manda 5-1-2

Orga defeats Megagurius 8-0

Space Godzilla defeats Rodan 5-4


End file.
